


Pass On What You Have Learned

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass Play, Ghost Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Kylo Ren wasn’t much of a Jedi in life, so it shouldn’t come as a great surprise that Ben Solo isn’t much of one in death.
Relationships: Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Pass On What You Have Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



Finn may not be a Jedi – yet – but he’s picked up enough about Force ghosts over the years. They’re blue. Transparent. Kinda floaty. They pop up during important moments in your life to impart wise yet maddeningly vague pieces of advice like _out of nowhere the mind comes forth_ or _let not the candle of hope burn down_ or –

‘Try fingering both holes at once. She likes that.’

The voice is so close Finn can feel warm breath tickling his ear. It’s extra weird because he knows the speaker isn’t breathing. Finn may not be a Jedi, but he doubts this is what the old masters had in mind when they devised their technique for anchoring their spirits to the living world. But then, Kylo Ren wasn’t much of a Jedi in life, so it shouldn’t come as a great surprise that Ben Solo isn’t much of one in death.

Finn’s mouth is too busy to answer by conventional means. As he circles Rey’s clit with his tongue, he pitches his inner voice as loud as he can: _Mind your own business._

‘This is my business,’ says Ben. ‘She invited me. You agreed to it.’

_That was before I knew you’d be grading my performance._

‘Just try. One finger, take it slow. She’ll see stars. She always does.’

Finn has seen enough stars to last a lifetime. They’re planetbound, him and Rey together, enjoying the post-war lull in duties and the civilised hospitality of the newly liberated Core. It feels like overnight his life has gone from heart-pounding chaos to the kind of mundane non-adventure that wouldn’t sell half a dozen holonovels if you published it: visiting tourist hotspots, strolling through outdoor markets, sampling exotic foods or chickening out and watching with pursed lips as Rey does. Sharing a hotel bed at night. No one would blink twice if it weren’t for the ghost.

But the ghost is there, so really, how much weirder can it get? Without breaking his rhythm, Finn licks a finger and slides it down between Rey’s ass cheeks – testing the waters, waiting for feedback. Rey gasps quietly. She spreads her legs wider and tilts her hips up, allowing better access.

‘I told you,’ says Ben, smug.

 _If you plan to stick around tonight, you might as well join in properly._ Finn’s brain feels a little fuzzy, partly from the blood rush but mostly from the effort of projecting his thoughts. Ben has told him more than once he doesn’t need to do it, that accessing his mind is easy with or without his cooperation. Finn prefers to pretend it’s a two-way street. 

‘Or a three-way street.’ Ben snickers at his own unfunny joke. But the mirth gives way quickly to frustration. ‘I’m trying. I’m still learning how to interact with the physical world. It might help if…’ Ghosts can blush. Finn can’t see him to know whether his blue cheeks are turning bluer, but he can hear the awkwardness in his voice. ‘Can you try to want me a bit more? You know. Put a call out into the Force. Give me something to anchor to. If that’s not too hard for you.’

True to form, the insecurity is disguised as a jab. Finn may not have mind reading powers – yet – but he knows from experience that Ben mostly only gets out his claws when he’s feeling vulnerable. Which is still surprisingly often given his ostensible state of enlightenment and lack of nervous system. Finn takes a moment to coordinate himself: tongue sliding on Rey’s clit, two fingers of one hand plunging in and out of her cunt, one finger of the other probing her ass. He’s surprised by how easily it slides in. After the first tight ring of muscle, she feels soft and relaxed, pulling him deeper with fluttering clenches. Her thighs are starting to shake. Ben’s right: she loves this.

Once all his digits are working in time with each other, Finn lets his thoughts drift down a more selfish path. His neglected cock hangs hard between his legs, and he pictures Ben’s weird semi-solid ghost mouth engulfing it in time with his work on Rey. He pictures blue translucent fingers tickling his balls, stroking his perineum, maybe delving back further to give him a bit of what Rey’s having.

Ben isn’t as hard to want as he thinks he is.

Finn doesn’t have to project his thoughts for long. Goosebumps rise all down his neck at the first touch of not-warm ghostly breath at his groin, and when Ben takes the head of Finn’s cock in his mouth, his tongue feels more solid than it did last time. They’re all learning new things tonight.

Finn lets himself moan aloud. The vibrations will please Rey, but it’s not all for her sake.


End file.
